Nesting
Plot Clay walks in complaining of his dead-end job while it is revealed that Bloberta is knitting a picket blanket for Orel. Orel is still picketing, revealed before he gets the ban on them, he decides to go to the mayor. Upon walking in, he discovers his father, Clay, is indeed Mayor of Moralton. Enthralled, Orel is assured he can get the eggs banned, since Censordoll is reluctantly picketing for the sake of picketing. Clay is reluctant to ban the eggs, claiming Censordoll has a lot of power in the town and that banning eggs would be wrong. He pulls out a drawer, revealing a threat-letter written by Censordoll claiming Clay's days in office would be numbered if he dared banned her eggs. Clay then goes on speaking about how people don't always say what is on their mind. During this, he has a somewhat erotic vision, this including his mother as a giant chicken (with her human head intact) and he as an egg, desperately trying to reunite with his mother. This reveals he has a Oedipus Complex for his dead mother. Fearful of this realization, he quickly bans the eggs. Three months later, after the Easter sermon, Orel is seen in Figurelli's store where he runs into Censordoll. She is briefly compassionate and speaks of how Clay only wants death and how she desires life. Mesmerized by the tenderness, Orel agrees with her and becomes her campaign manager for her race to become mayor. Clay sees a rally with Orel and Censordoll, and after her speech, he tells Orel to see him in his study. Orel now seems to be completely numb to Clay's threats and pleas to keep his job. In the fall, the two are having a debate. Clay gives his opening speech to the town about what he'd do to help. Again, he has another fantasy about his deceased mother. Obviously flustered, he finishes his speech quickly. After hearing his speech, Censordoll quickly concedes the race and leaves. Frustrated, Clay goes to Orel, apologizing (albeit half-heartedly) for being a poor father and shooting him and demands to know her plans. Orel admits he does not know. Clay doesn't believe him and becomes angry and leaves after taking back all he said and exclaims he was happy to shoot Orel. The present is now seen at Christmas. At Forghetty's, we see Clay leaning in to kiss Daniel Stopframe, but quickly stops to "tend to business" with Censordoll. He vents to her how hopelessly pathetic and powerless he is and how he wishes to release the tension without the fear of making another child. Speaking to his inner need for a mother, Censordoll promises to mother him and assures that her barren body will be all the tension release he needs, if only he listens to her. Promptly the two begin to passionately make out as they fondle a chicken egg. Notes *The intro of this episode has Censordoll's hands parting the clouds, while a more ominous version of the opening theme music plays. The clouds and the town of Moralton are also depicted as much darker. * Ever since Nature Part 2 Orel is no longer afraid or interested in Clay's threats and advice. Characters *Orel Puppington *Clay Puppington *Francis Clara Censordoll Minor Appearances *Reverend Putty *Bloberta Puppington *Officer Papermouth *Coach Stopframe Episode Tie-Ins *Offensiveness: A part of this episode takes place in "Offensiveness" and the outlawing of eggs is the main theme of the episode *Passing: Clay has a Oedipal vision of his mother and where eggs come from *Honor: Takes place at the end of this episode Category:Season Three Category:Episodes